mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Reimu Hakurei
This article is about the main protagonist of Touhou Project. For the unofficial fan-made character serving as the former Hakurei shrine maiden, see Miko Hakurei. 280px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Nachel's version Kurogane's version Seravy's version ABAB's version thebestml201's version Bal's version Zzyzzyxx's version Aotsuki's version Gu's version TOUHOU CLASSIC REIMU RockMARISA's version Ryon's version Otto's version Basara-Kun's version Barbatos' version Nachel's version (HR) RoySquadRocks' version |Origin = Touhou Project}} Reimu Hakurei is the main protagonist of Touhou Project. As the Miko of Hakurei, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates youkai. Her personality is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She is quick to anger if offended, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Komachi, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone. While rather lazy in her free time, she is highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. It's been stated that Reimu treats everyone the same, whether they're humans, youkai or gods, giving them no particular respect or disrespect. This habit has caused her to inadvertently befriend many youkai she defeats. While she tries to keep youkai away from her shrine, this is because it makes it harder to do her job rather than because she dislikes them. In M.U.G.E.N, Reimu has been created numerous times by different creators, with most versions choosing to remain true to source, either as direct conversions from the Touhou fighting games or by simply retaining the projectile-heavy gameplay, though some versions attempt to adapt her to a more traditional style of play. A Reimu that may have looked into the feats of her ancestor, as she's exchanged most of her usual projectile-based toolkit for a more conventional style of gameplay that revolves around close-quarters melee comboing and immense pressuring of her opponents. Though she may appear similar to Guile on the surface, Reimu is actually a more offensively oriented fighter with a larger pool of Specials, so as to have a tool for almost every situation. Ryon's version file:Reimu_Stance.gif This version uses sprites taken from Hopeless Masquerade, and is capable of flying around via the movement buttons rather than jumping. A five-button character with three for melee attacks and the other two for projectiles, this version of Reimu is strangely slow to move and attack, among other oddities that make her unfinished nature more apparent, such as rounds taking a long time to end if she wins and her Kung Fu Man winquotes and sounds. Her power bar is used for projectile attacks, and recharges quickly over time. Reimu uses the default AI, and seems to be more of an experiment by the creator, rather than something intended to be a fully-fledged character. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Basara's version Like RicePigeon's version above, Basara's version of Reimu Hakurei is closer to a traditional fighting game character, but is a fair bit more flawed in execution, dealing too much damage with her attacks and still being able to overwhelm opponents via spamming single, fast-moving projectiles and their other attacks. Perhaps in an attempt to make her less overpowered, her attack and defence have been lowered, but she is still extremely fast and too powerful offensively to be considered a balanced character. On the flipside, her AI is weak. 'Stats' 'Movelist' RicePigeon's second version Taking a page from both Hisoutensoku and Urban Legend in Limbo, RicePigeon's second take on Reimu still bears similarity with the first, still retaining her charge motion inputs, but now has additional tools to assist her in both zoning and rushdown, including a homing projectile and an effective space clearing tool that seems to have taken partial inspiration from Urien. Videos MUGEN Magaki vs. Reimu Hakurei Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:PC-98 Touhou Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:90's Characters